Hicretstrid Shorts
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Dumping ground for unconnected Hicretstrid shorts/drabbles/one shots. Rating from K to M, enter at own risk. Hiccup/Eret/Astrid
1. Chapter 1

**Dumping ground for Hicretstrid shorts/** **drabbles from tumblr. Mix of smut and not smut. And will all probably be v short.**

 **This one is smut.**

 **I'm going to be late because you can't keep it in your pants.**

-HTTYD-

"Eret, behave! I don't have time for this."

"Your cock says otherwise."

Well, Astrid could hardly ignore _that._ Abandoning the mess she'd made in the kitchen, she followed the sounds of playful wrestling to discover Eret had their boyfriend pinned to the bed, overalls a few feet away saying that Hiccup was _supposed_ to be getting ready for work.

However, he wasn't really making much of an effort to remove Eret, if that was indeed his intended goal. Judging by Eret's remark and Hiccup's tenting shorts, the hands already winding their way into Eret's hair… Hiccup wasn't against the idea.

"I'm going to be late because you can't keep it in your pants. _Again._ "

"Well it's your fault."

"H-howwwww" Hiccup's voice trailed as Eret bit his neck "how is that my fault?"

"Because you looked too cute to not kiss, and then you got all handsy and now you're undoing my belt."

Hiccup chuckled, finishing unbuckling Eret's belt without even looking as he arched his neck more, gasping breathily when Eret bit him harder. Astrid leant against the doorframe more comfortably, opting to simply observe for the moment and let the tingles in her belly build on their own.

Apparently in something of a rush - Hiccup was going to be late, but clearly he wanted to be late for good reason - he rolled on his front and urged Eret to grab lube from nearby, awkwardly wriggling out of his shorts rather than do it when he was still on his back.

"Hey Astrid?"

Eret was talking to her… Astrid tore her eyes away from Hiccup's perfectly round butt, looking up to her other boyfriend.

"Hmm?"

"Since Hiccup's in such a hurry to be done, wanna help?"

Both she and Hiccup seemed interested in the idea, Hiccup twisting his head awkwardly to look between them.

"What did you have in mind?"

"H, lie on your side?"

Hiccup complied, cock firm and straining outward toward Astrid. Eret didn't need to really say much more, the sight alone enough to call Astrid over as Eret knelt behind Hiccup, bottle of lube in hand to coat his fingers with first.

Lowering her head first to place a kiss on pouting, pleading lips, Hiccup smiled sweetly up at her before watching Astrid shimmy downward, smirking up at him before swiping her tongue over his cock. He bucked when Eret's fingers slipped in, both able to tease and torment him in what must be a wonderful but torturous dual assault on Hiccup's senses.

Wrapping her hand around the base so Hiccup couldn't buck too hard down her throat, Astrid sealed her lips around his cock and sucked, loving the keening sound it won from Hiccup. His cock jerked in her hand, responding to Eret's fingers inside him until Hiccup was squirming, panting, unsure whether to thrust forward or roll back.

"C'mon Eret!"

Glancing up, Astrid saw Eret tearing open the foil wrapper of a condom with his teeth, winking down at Astrid and gesturing for her to keep Hiccup on edge, stop him tensing up in frustration. Condom applied and coated in oily slick, much of Eret's body disappeared behind Hiccup from her vantage point, using her mouth to keep Hiccup relaxed so he could take their boyfriends impressive girth.

Not that Hiccup was _small_ either by any means, more than able to fill Astrid and leave her a shaky, trembling mess…

"You good H?"

"Mhmm" Hiccup wriggled impatiently "move!"

Giving the boys a minute to find their rhythm, Astrid resumed working Hiccup with her mouth, sucking his tip, flicking her tongue against his frenulum. She lifted up for air, palming his glans and running her thumb around the sensitive rim of it.

His hand was fisted in the bedsheet beneath, sweat beading on his bare chest, his strained face as his knuckles popped and stood white against his skin. There was really something to be said for how much of a show Hiccup's entire body put on when he was aroused to the point of madness.

Already, pleading, needy whines spilled from his lips, body jerking with each of Eret's thrusts as he bucked into Astrid's hand, seeking the warmth of her mouth again.

Hiccup swore, shuddering when Astrid sucked him again, running her lips over his glans, back and forth until she felt him begin to pulse against her tongue.

When she looked up again, hand only squeezing the base of his shaft rather than touch where she knew would make him come _hard,_ Astrid watched as his head twisted, cords of his neck standing out sharply as Hiccup arched and thrashed and cursed, pupils so blown his eyes almost looked black when he fixed desperation on Astrid.

Taking pity on the poor horny boyfriend, Astrid gave him the hot suction he wanted, knew Eret could tell as easily as her how wound up their boyfriend was and felt him quicken his thrusts a little more, their combined efforts too much for Hiccup to handle.

"F-fuck!"

His voice was a guttural whisper, a near-silent shout of pleasure as he trembled between them, pitching as his cock swelled and spilled in Astrid's waiting mouth. She swallowed him down with practiced ease, flicking her tongue over the tip to ensure he was clean, thrilling in Hiccup's tormented whimpers as she released him.

Eret pulled out, gentle and slow to let Hiccup flop onto his front, panting and grinning breathlessly.

"Hey, you didn't finish."

"Well, someone's gotta make sure Astrid gets hers and you're all tuckered out."

Eret actually ruffled his hair, making Hiccup laugh and bat lazily at his hand before they both looked to Astrid. Hiccup gestured vaguely.

"Good idea. Just do it where I can see, cus I can't really move right now."

Changing his condom for a fresh one, Eret made himself comfy where Hiccup could easily watch while Astrid circled the bed, tugging down sodden underwear; between blowing Hiccup and just being around her boys while they fucked, she was more than a little turned on herself already. Even getting undressed was too much time, hiking her skirt up enough to be out of the way.

Lowering herself down his thick cock inch by inch, Astrid settled against him with a contented sigh. Eret reached for her face, kissing her hungrily, tasting Hiccup on her tongue with a satisfied hum. He nuzzled at her cheek, smiling as Astrid sat up and shifted her weight until the position was right to ride him.

Neither were in the mood for slow or a teasing build up; it was a hot, frantic fuck with his hands squeezing her ass, both rutting and thrusting almost violently. Hiccup had lifted his head up on one hand, watching them with a smirk on his face like they were a riveting TV show. His eyes on them only fueled the heat churning low in her stomach, the hand not braced against Eret's forearm sliding down so Astrid could toy with her clit.

 _So close_ … Eret gripped her ass a little tighter, pulled Astrid forward and changed the angle so his cock dragged across neglected spots, left her keening and trembling, fingers slipping in her wetness as Astrid rubbed herself harder until that coiling spring snapped free.

Feeling Astrid climax in the rhythm of her muscles as they spasmed and squeezed around his cock, Eret wasn't far behind her as they shook and swore, hands that had gripped hard now stroking more gently, soothing over reddened skin.

"Well, I'm definitely late for work now. I will be blaming both of you when my dad asks why."

Astrid laughed, Eret joining in as they moved apart enough for him to ditch soiled latex, kneeling behind Astrid to embrace her soon after. Having regained enough control of his limbs, a still-naked Hiccup joined their cuddle, sharing nuzzles and soft kisses, murmured words of affection until the one meant to be leaving reluctantly peeled himself away.

Grabbing his discarded underwear and overalls, Hiccup was a little unsteady but nothing that wouldn't ease after a few minutes. He puffed himself up, putting on that ridiculous voice he used to impersonate his dad.

"Aye son, I know yer all grown up and got you two nice lovers at 'ome, but these cars ain't gonna fix themselves!"

Astrid joined in, shrugging Eret off enough to imitate the expressive way Hiccup's arms and hands and shoulders were all part of his speech.

"Well dad, maybe you can tell them that"

"Oh come on, I do not do that."

Both she and Eret cracked up giggling.

"You just did!"

-HTTYD-

 **The world always needs more Hicretstrid amirite?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This too, is smut!**

 **You're so perfect. And I'm so fucking lucky.**

-HTTYD-

Soft curves shivered to the touch, goosebumps breaking out in the wake of his fingers. Anothers hand joined in, broader and rougher on the pads of his fingertips but equally gentle over her trembling form.

"You're so perfect."

One voice whispered. It could have been two. Astrid was too distracted by the fact there were mouths on her; one tightly kissing at spots it knew would make her squirm and buck, the other hot and wet and hungry to simply taste her skin.

Hiccup bit at the delicate hollow of her throat, Eret's tongue flicking across a nipple and the hands that had stroked her tenderly now held her down, stopping Astrid from squirming away from the onslaught. They knew she'd tell them if she really wanted them to stop; it was just _so_ much all at once that her body struggled to cope.

Dignity had gone out the window long ago, along with shyness and any sense of volume control. Astrid moaned openly, unable to stay silent as they touched and kissed and teased her, pushed her to heights she'd never gotten close to before she found herself in bed with them both.

And fuck, she was lucky. Screw anyone who didn't understand how they could all love each other.

Someone's hand slipped down, found Astrid wet and swollen with need, toying with her until her thighs clamped around his hand, holding him there rather than let him tease her by stopping.

 _"Please."_

Finally they took pity on her, lifting Astrid to her knees, slick fingers preparing her with practiced efficiency before one lifted her on top of him, blinking the haze from her eyes to see Eret beneath her, winking as Astrid found herself filled by one, then slowly and carefully by the other.

They let her settle, adjust, and she needed that because _gods_ it was always pushing the edge of unbearably full at first. But then she got a little used to it, and her brain would remind Astrid that she'd never come as hard as she did when they were all together like this.

Not that her boys didn't try and match that, and try and try again… but there was _nothing_ quite like being joined as the three, Hiccup and Eret's hands joined against her hip so they were connected both inside and outside her body.

Shifting her hips, Astrid rocked herself gently, testing, easing herself into it. Hiccup kissed her shoulder. Eret stroked her thigh. Soothing, calming her tension so Astrid relaxed at last.

"Ok."

"You sure?"

Astrid nodded, letting her weight sink back a little; Hiccup would hold her up. And he did, one arm winding around her waist while the other held Eret's,

Once they started _moving…_ Astrid soon became lost in it all. Heat and thrust and aching pleasure, knowing she'd still feel them tomorrow and shuddering with fresh arousal at the very thought.

Hiccup panted in her ear, Eret's broad chest heaving as he sucked in breaths to fuel his low moans. Astrid was probably being too loud. She didn't care. Not when fingers cupped her breast, thumbed her nipple, slipped between quivering thighs to stroke her clit.

The climax wasn't so much an inferno as it was a bed of hot coals, burning just right and lasting so long that Astrid almost felt as though she was floating, coasting the high for a while until she drifted back down to earth.

They cleaned her up and held her close in the aftermath, knowing Astrid would be shaky and almost overstimulated but it never stopped her coming back for more.

"You're perfect."

This time she knew it was both who spoke, and she smiled at them in turn.

"And I'm so lucky."

-HTTYD-

 **Aw aren't they a cute ot3?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not smut! It is very short though. It was for a 'types of kiss' prompt.**

 **You Look Beautiful**

-HTTYD-

Astrid looked upon her reflection, plucking at the material she wore. It was new, didn't hang on her the same way her worn-in clothes would. Unfamiliar, she still couldn't deny the colour flattered her own complexion. Turning to the door, she ventured out to where an audience awaited.

"How do I look?"

Both men looked up, eyes alight and smiles on their faces. Even with how different they looked; tattooed, broad and olive-skinned against pale, freckled and slim, the emotion writ across their features was identical. Rather than immediately answer, both stood, crossed the room to admire Astrid's outfit up close.

She felt a ridiculous grin cross her mouth, refusing to go down no matter how much she tried to keep a straight face as both leant in, lips brushing her temples on either side. Slender fingers ran over her back to settle on her waist, thicker-muscled forearm coming to rest over her shoulders as their kisses lingered.

"You look beautiful."

-HTTYD-

 **Like I said before some will be short. Alas! They are still cute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daft, funny little Hicretstrid drabble prompt I got earlier.**

 **In which Eret is sometimes energetic at inconvenient times.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was almost asleep. Astrid too. Eret pouted to himself, peering over his two lovers. They were both naked after earlier, the covers pushed down to waist level in the warm summer night temperature.

"I'm bored."

Hiccup groaned.

"Eret, it's late."

"I know. I'm still bored."

His hand tapped absent-mindedly on the bed next to him, fingers drumming to some random rhythm or other in his head. This happened sometimes, Eret so used to the long nights back in the Arctic countryside he grew up in that his body didn't always take 'dark' to mean 'bedtime'.

"Eret."

Astrid's voice sounded, slightly muffled by the pillow as she lay on her front to settle for sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand off my ass. At least if you're gonna make that annoying tapping."

He withdrew his hand, apologisng; he'd not noticed he was tapping out that same rhythm on Astrid's butt, even if it was over a cover.

"Sorry."

Hiccup's head rose from his pillow, hair mussed up by it even more than usual and eyes soft, lazy with tiredness.

"Look, Ret, you're adorable and we love you… but _please,_ shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

There was a lazy sort of smile on Hiccup's face, and he reached over Astrid to squeeze Eret's hand on the bed. Sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, Eret reluctantly settled down on the bed. Astrid reached out and patted him blindly, rubbing his midsection with no real aim other than as a sign of sleepy affection.

Well… he supposed there were _worse_ places to be a little bored until sleep came for him.

-HTTYD-

 **N'aww. Hicretstrid are adorableeeee.**


End file.
